


Of answers and more

by AlexMonopolyGirl



Series: Deanoru Life [9]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, It's a total turning point, Karo's got feels and shit to work through okay?, but this one is very important for Karolina, this one is very much Karolina centric, very important for her future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMonopolyGirl/pseuds/AlexMonopolyGirl
Summary: Karolina finally gets some answers she's wanted for quite a while and in the process finds a new friend, a mentor and a path to follow.





	Of answers and more

**Author's Note:**

> Time wise, this one-shot is set about 3 months after Part 8, folks! And it's OFFICIALLY the LONGEST one-shot of the entire series so far!!! Boooy... LOL

**Disclaimer:: I don’t own Marvel’s Runaways nor the characters. I’m just playing around for a bit. I’ll put them back, I swear! If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone. Just saying.**

*********************************************************

 

The PRIDE’s trial lasted less than a month and the jury had come out with an absolute guilty verdict. In the end, the kids didn’t have to testify, much to their relief, and the Avengers had gotten the Prosecutor to protect the existence of their powers. For their safety, that knowledge was kept back from the trial and the public. The sentence had been exemplary as well. It almost seemed like the PRIDE didn’t even try much to defend themselves; it was almost as if they were defeated, resigned to their fate. For the kids it was both right and heartbreaking to watch from afar (from a secure room in the courthouse) the resignation in their parents’ faces. They leaned against each other more than ever: comforted each other through their hermetic silence (Nico), through their tears (Chase), through their anger (Karolina and Molly), their reassurance of their actions (Alex), their nearly obsessive cleaning and ramblings (Gert)… But they weren’t alone. The Avengers and co. were there, both in person and just a phone call away. Clint and Laura sent them regular emails just to check on them. Pepper always visited when she was in the West Coast and always took them out: to eat, retail therapy, etc. Steve, Sam, Bucky and Nat had sat many times with each of them, just listening and supporting them.

 

Thor and Val had given Molly and Karolina an outlet for their anger by basically letting the girls _‘beat them up’_ (it wasn’t as if they could actually hurt the Asgardian Demi-Gods). Thor had simply stood by and let Molly hit him with everything she had. She hadn’t hurt him but truth be told, there were a few punches he actually felt. And then he had simply hugged her and held her as she cried… Cried for her parents, for the robbed life, for her fear of being abandoned, for that anger at Leslie that had never really left her.

 

_“Let it all out, little one…everything shall be alright with time,” he had whispered into her hair as the young girl’s tears soaked his shirt. “In the meantime, I’ve got you, little one.”_

 

The Valkyrie had taken another approach with Karolina, though. The blonde girl was too used to internalizing most things, to swallow down her anger and seethe in silence. So Val had done what she did best. She had pushed her: she had taunted her, over and over until Karolina exploded. The energy blast that hit her sent her flying a good 180 yards before she hit the sand. Hadn’t hurt her but it had definitely impressed her. Still, the Valkyrie simply kept goading her (she knew the limits though, she wasn’t older than Thor for nothing and she was stone cold sober in that moment) and Karolina hit her with everything she had, punching and blasting like never before… Afterwards, they had sat on the sand drinking Karolina’s favorite fruit juice while the blonde recharged.

 

Two days later, Gert dragged Karolina to her first individual session with the doctor Steve had recommended them. The other Runaways were absolutely supportive, of course. Eventually Molly started going to her own sessions and it didn’t take long for Chase to follow in their footsteps. They each had their individual sessions once a week and a group session every two weeks. Alex and Nico were the only ones who passed, each for their own personal reasons, and they couldn’t really fault them for it. Although Nico had gladly agreed to attend to one of Karolina’s sessions. She was willing to do anything in order to help her girlfriend.

 

It was surprisingly easy to get back into the routine after that. The older Runaways had aced their GEDs (even Chase) and were settled into their new home. Chase, Alex and Gert were all looking forwards to college: they were heading to UCLA. Not their first choice admittedly but each had their reasons to not want to leave the state and it was still a good school. Gert and Molly had enrolled the younger girl in a new high school because Molly was adamant she didn’t want to go back to Atlas. Nico was working her ass off as Stephen Strange’s student and thriving. It obviously made her incredibly happy and they couldn’t be prouder of her. Specially Karolina, because she understood how much it meant to her girlfriend. Nico had found her place, her purpose, and it showed.

 

Karolina, for her part, had gotten a part time job (from 8am to 1pm at a Queer bookstore downtown LA), not that she needed the money but it kept her busy, interacting with people and she was learning so much. When she wasn’t working, she took care of the house, worked-out, sometimes well into the evening (Molly and Chase had taken to calling her _Amazon_ due to her ever growing physique) and go to her sessions with Doctor Whitmore. She still hadn’t figured out what path she wanted to follow but she wasn’t as lost and frustrated as she was before. Nico and Doctor Whitmore were of course right: she had all the time in the world to decide what she wanted to do with her life. There wasn’t any hurry.

 

*********************************************************

 

The sun was high in the sky and Karolina was lazily floating above the clouds, still clad in her work-out gear, recharging her energy levels. For anyone else it would be cold to be so high up but thanks to her powers, Karolina couldn’t really feel the cold. Singing softly under her breath, Karolina crossed her hands behind her head and kicked her feet in time with the music. Alex had created insulation for her phone so it wouldn’t freeze when she went above the clouds line so she could still listen to music, unfortunately without headphones because they froze. He was working on that.

 

A distant faint buzz drew her attention and Karolina straightened on alert, wondering if she had to hide from another airplane. She wasn’t sure at first where the sound came from so she looked around. But the ocean of clouds was unperturbed and nothing seemed to be within sight. According to her estimations, she was right above The Manor but she couldn’t see it because of the mass of clouds and the distance.

 

“The hell was that?” Karolina wondered out loud, looking everywhere to locate the source of the sound.

 

And then she saw it. A flash of light among the ocean of clouds, heading upwards in her direction. Cursing, Karolina looked around out of habit but she knew there was no place to hide and there wouldn’t be enough time to descend, specially not without giving away the location of The Manor.

 

Steeling herself, Karolina’s hands clenched into fists, nearly praying it wasn’t nothing bad.

 

But as the light (all golden shades of yellow and orange) drew closer, Karolina could distinguish the person generating those lights…a person clad in a red and blue suit… The stranger suddenly stopped within her line of vision and waved from afar, much to Karolina’s confusion.

 

“What the hell?” The girl wondered out loud. She recognized the figure from the TV. Who wouldn’t recognize that woman? But it wasn’t possible!

 

The woman clad in red and blue flew closer, her flying so smooth that Karolina felt envious for a micro-second, before coming to a stop in front of her. Karolina’s jaw dropped as she took her in, that woman she had seen in TV, floating high above the clouds in front of her.

 

“Hey, kid. You’re Karolina Dean, aren’tcha? Your friends said you should be up ‘ere,” the woman stated, recognizing the kid from the video she had watched.

 

Karolina nodded dumbly as she regarded her. Who wouldn’t recognize one of the most important women of Earth? A member of the Avengers, ambassador for Earth and defender of Space. Who wouldn’t recognize that red, blue and gold suit, that peculiar golden star she wore proudly on her chest and the coolest helmet in the entire world? Karolina had seen her on TV… _Captain Marvel_ , they called her, but her real name was _Carol Danvers_. She was a former Air Force pilot and was one of the Avengers, although she split her time between Earth and Space, according to what she heard in TV.

 

“I…I’ve seen you on TV… Holy shit, you’re…you!” Karolina was stuttering; absolutely embarrassing herself and she didn’t even care. “What…? How do you know who I am?”

 

“Our mutual friends Steve and Tony gave me the coordinates of your place. Said I should meet _‘The Wonder Kids’_ while I’m in LA,” the Captain chuckled and deactivated her helmet, which retracted in less than a second, revealing her face and allowed her shoulder-length hair to settle back down. “Carol Danvers, nice to meet you,” she added and extended her hand.

 

“I know your name, seen you on TV. It’s nice to meet you,” the girl said as they shook hands. She may not know what the older woman was doing in LA and talking to her but at least it was nothing bad. Captain Marvel was one of the good guys. One of the best, if one believed what the TV said. “Did you say my friends told you where to find me?”

 

“Yeah, they did. Said you were up ‘ere rechargin’. Nice view,” Carol smiled as she glanced around approvingly.

 

“Thanks. Mmmm… Why, if I may ask?” Karolina asked her, unsure what was fucking happening. “Why are you here?”

 

“Had some personal business in LA. But also Tony and Steve suggested I should stop by to meet your group… and specially you, Karolina,” Carol answered easily, giving her a serious yet friendly look. “I can see why Steve asked my help now,” her eyes took in the colorful lights the younger blond emanated. They were beautiful and only confirmed what she already knew.

 

“Wait, what? Me specially? Steve…” Karolina was absolutely puzzled by the older woman’s words but then something clicked in her head and her jaw dropped again. “You mean… he asked for your help, for me?”

 

“Steve said you could use my expertise. Sent me a long message and video months ago,” was all Carol provided, still eyeing the lights. “Nice lights, kid. I like ‘em.”

 

“Oh… of course….” Steve had _never_ mentioned his expert friend, the one who could help her get answers about her alien side, was _Captain Fucking Marvel_ , though! “Um, thanks. I like your lights too,” Karolina gave her a little smile.

 

Carol chuckled.

 

“Hey, you like The Beatles?” The Captain asked as the song _Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds_ begun to play from the kid’s pocket.

 

Karolina blushed and nodded as she realized she had forgotten her phone was still playing music.

 

“It’s…one of my favorite songs,” the blonde added, slightly sheepish as she turned the music off and pocketed the device once again.

 

“Good taste,” Carol nodded approvingly. “It’s so relaxing up ‘ere, isn’t it? Being up ‘ere, flyin’,” she added, making conversation so the girl would relax a little.

 

“Yeah. It feels…incredible. Like…”

 

“Freedom?” Carol offered, perfectly understanding the look in the girl’s eyes. She knew that feeling all too well.

 

“Yeah, freedom,” Karolina nodded, recognizing the understanding look the older blonde was sending her.

 

“So mandatory flyer question… Top altitude and speed?” Carol asked suddenly with a teasing glint in her eyes.

 

“Um this, I guess…” The Captain gave her a curious look. “I don’t fly around much so I haven’t tested my limits…yet. This is as high as I get, just to chill and recharge. I don’t really fly distances so don’t know how fast I can go either,” Karolina explained, not being quite able to hide her disappointment.

 

“Why not?”

 

“My powers are too visible. I can’t risk being seen,” Karolina replied automatically. “I only risk flying upwards to come here ‘cause… well, I need it.”

 

“We definitely should test ya one of these days, kiddo,” Carol stated, making a mental note. “I know places where you could fly to your heart’s content, test your limits. But I do get why it’s risky now.”

 

“I’d actually like that,” Karolina agreed with a nod, feeling a pang of excitement by the mere idea.

 

“So what you say if we descend and have a chat? See what I can do for ya? Or we can chat up here, no problem,” Carol shrugged because it really was cool with her.

 

“The least I can do is offer you a drink and a seat,” Karolina chuckled, feeling nervous all the sudden by the upcoming conversation. “C’mon, let’s go sit on the deck.”

 

Karolina gave her a little smile as she began her descent and the older woman followed at the same slow pace even though the good Captain was way faster than she was. Karolina made a mental note to text Steve later. He had never mentioned his friend was one of the most famous and powerful heroes of Earth!

 

The two blondes landed gracefully on the lawn and Karolina gestured for Carol to follow her up the steps to the deck. Her friends weren’t around the yard, which was unusual because they certainly spent a lot of time out there, which meant they were probably inside. Only Old Lace was outside, sleeping in the shade of the one of the trees.

 

“She’s a thing of beauty,” Carol commented, staring at the sleeping deinonychus in awe.

 

“Yeah, she is,” Karolina smiled. “She’s part of the family.”

 

“Maybe I should introduce her to my Chewie,” the good Captain laughed, amused by the idea.

 

“Chewie?”

 

“My cat. It’s a long story.”

 

“So, would you mind if I take a quick shower? You can wait out here or inside, whatever you prefer,” Karolina had been working-out before she had flown upwards so she was still sweaty and her hair was damp with both sweat and the water from the clouds.

 

“I’ll wait out here, you take your time, kid,” Carol shot her a little smile and took a seat on one of the multiple chairs on the deck.

 

“Okay. Be right back.”

 

Karolina wondered where her friends were, they usually hung out back in the deck. And turns out they had scattered to the living room. Molly, Nico and Alex all went to speak up at the same time but kept their mouths shut when Karolina held up her hand, silently indicating them to wait.

 

“I’m gonna go shower and then we’re…we’re gonna talk, out in the deck. I…” Karolina hesitated for a moment, the words getting stuck in her throat because of the nerves she could feel creeping up her spine. “I don’t know if she’ll be able to help or not. I don’t know what’s gonna happen. But…You don’t have to but I want to have you guys out there with me. I…” Her eyes met her friends’ eyes, could see the support in them, specially in those dark eyes she loved so much. “I don’t think I can get through this without you…” She spoke right at her girlfriend and she could see the understanding in Nico’s eyes. But she had also meant all of them. “All of you. I can’t face this alone, whether she’s got answers or not,” she added.

 

“Well, anyone wants coffee, then?” Chase asked as he stood up. “I feel like we’re gonna need coffee for this.”

 

“I’ll make some snacks,” Gert added and stood up as well.

 

“I’ll go keep the Captain company, then,” Molly grinned and headed off.

 

“I…guess I’ll make sure Molly doesn’t scare off our guest,” Alex chuckled and followed the younger girl.

 

“And that was not subtle,” Nico deadpanned and stood up, instantly stepping closer to her girlfriend and holding her hands. “You okay? Nervous?”

 

“A little… What if she has no answers, if she can’t help me?” Karolina vocalized her biggest worry at the moment, letting out a shaky breath.

 

“If that’s the case, we’ll…keep looking,” Nico replied easily, full of a conviction that Karolina didn’t possess in that moment.

 

“What if she can help me, then?” Karolina was fully aware of the possibility of getting answers and not liking them. And that was as big of a worry as it was not getting any.

 

“Whatever happens…? I’m with you, baby. We’re all with you, Karrie.”

 

“Love you, Nico.” Karolina cupped her head and leaned down to kiss her sweetly in thanks for her support.

 

“Love you too,” Nico breathed out after breaking the kiss. “Now go shower.” A playful swat landed on the taller girl’s butt to get her moving.

 

Karolina managed to shot her a little smile before walking away to go shower.

 

 

*********************************************************

 

“So…how do we do this?” Karolina asked nervously as she sat across the table from the good Captain. Her girlfriend and friends were sitting outside with them, all surrounding Karolina but giving her quite a bit of space as well. They were there only to support her and Karolina couldn’t love them more. Chase and Gert had actually prepared coffee and snacks, even though Karolina and Carol ignored them for the time being.

 

Carol observed her for a second, considering her words.

 

“However you wanna play it, kiddo,” the older blonde replied easily. “We can just relax and chat. I won’t pry or push you, though so if you rather we make some small talk before hittin’ the big topic, then I’m cool with that.”

 

“No offense but why are you really here? Why are you wasting your time with me? Only because Steve asked you to? I mean, I don’t want you to think I don’t appreciate this ‘cause I do. I really do!” Karolina was rambling and she couldn’t stop the words from escaping her mouth even if she tried to. “But I can’t help thinking you’re Captain Marvel! Surely you’ve got way more important shit to do than sit here with me and deal with my stupid feelings!” Karolina pressed her hand to her mouth to stop herself from talking, a dark shade of red spreading over her cheeks. “I’m sorry. I—”

 

“Hey, it’s okay, Karolina,” the former pilot cut her off gently. Carol gave her an understanding look and reached out to pat her arm in a gesture of comfort. “It’s okay, kid,” she added in reassurance. She noticed, from the corner of her eye, how the five other kids seemed ready to jump in and comfort Karolina, specially the little goth, Nico. But they held back, mindful of giving their friend space, and Carol developed a new layer of respect for them. “To answer your questions… I’m here ‘cause I want to. Sure, I love Steve like a brother but trust me, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t give a shit. And he wouldn’t have asked for my help if he knew I wouldn’t care either.”

 

Carol gave her an encouraging look.

 

“Forget about Captain Marvel, Karolina. Here, right now, I’m just Carol Danvers…but also I’m Car-Ell, daughter of Mari-Ell, former champion of the Kree Empire. And a very much human asshole I rather not think about, to be honest. I’m here as a half-Kree, half-human woman,” she could see the surprise in Karolina’s face (and the others too) at that revelation. “Yeah, they don’t usually mention that when they speak about me on TV,” she added with an annoyed eye-roll. “I understand about complicated and even right down abusive families’ dynamics, I understand questioning where you come from, needing those answers, how you fit in, in the grand scheme of things. That’s why I’m here, Karolina Dean… ‘cause I understand,” Carol finished her explanation vehemently, holding the girl’s gaze.

 

Karolina simply nodded, suddenly unable to speak past the knot in her throat. She could see in the older woman’s eyes she was speaking the truth, that she truly did understand. Carol’s compassionate eyes told her the former pilot knew her fair share of pain, that she had been broken before and had put herself back together. Carol simply held her gaze and reached out once again to give her arm an ever-so-gentle squeeze, pulling back only to grab her mug of coffee and take a sip, giving her time to compose herself.

 

“What….” Karolina cleared her throat. “What did Steve tell you exactly?”

 

“He sent me a long message… Told me everything, really. He told me about the circumstances in which you guys had to run away, what you guys did to survive and bring your parents to justice, the risks you all took when you put your lives on the line and I saw the footage of the fight recorded by the Quinjet too…” It didn’t take a genius to see the pain in the girl’s eyes and the fact that she probably didn’t want to touch on that topic. It was written all over their faces, really. So Carol switched gears. “I was also informed by more people than Steve, that you’re a courageous powerhouse who kicks ass. Quite fearless too. And it was mentioned that you’re givin’ the boys a run for their money on the body buildin’ department,” Carol chuckled approvingly. As someone who took great pride in being in top physical shape, Carol fully approved of the girl’s muscular frame.

 

“You sure he meant me?” Karolina snorted, somewhat sheepish and amused at the same time. “I… I wasn’t always like that, you know? Brave, I mean. Or at least never felt like I was, eternally hiding behind a smile, ya know? Always afraid of…so many things, specially myself. I know I have changed a lot and I’m proud of myself for that… but some days I still have to remind myself that I can be brave,” Karolina heard the sharp inhales of air that came from behind her, from her family, but she didn’t look. She kept her focus on Carol or she wouldn’t be able to speak.

 

“That’s the right spirit, kid. Bein’ brave is a choice, Karolina. No one is born without fear. But pushing through that fear, to get shit done even when you’re scared shitless? That’s what courage is all about. That’s what bein’ brave is about. And the fact that you continue choosin’ to be brave, that says a lot ‘bout the type of person you are,” Carol pointed out wisely, studying the girl sitting across the table with intelligent experienced eyes.

 

Karolina nodded in understanding and Carol finished her coffee before speaking what was on her mind.

 

“Steve explained your circumstances in his message, and why you don’t know anything about your alien side,” Carol finally continued, carefully. She didn’t want to spook the girl.

 

“That’s true. I only have the word of an asshole and I don’t even know if what little he said was true. I don’t even know what kind of alien I am.”

 

“Do you really want to know? For real?” Carol asked, giving her an out. She knew that sometimes, getting answers didn’t fix things at all. That sometimes, answers were worse than ignorance.

 

Karoline hesitated for a second. Yes, she wanted to know. But on the other hand… No. Feeling her resolve rise, the blonde took a deep breath and nodded, determined. She had to know.

 

“I do.”

 

“Let me see your lights again, please?” Carol requested softly.

 

Karolina had no problem with that and simply lit up with a deep breath: pinks and purples and blues and red and yellows and millions of minuscule sparkles covered her skin and hair, dancing and swirling wildly.

 

Carol smiled, pleased.

 

“Your lights are beautiful, kid.”

 

“Thanks. I like them,” Karolina chuckled and shrugged. “They feel like…me, ya know? Like a part of me,” she added, observing the lights dance over her hands.

 

“When I watched the footage of the battle and I saw your lights… I only ever saw lights like that once in my life. A friend of mine, in a galaxy far, far away,” the corner of Carol’s mouth curled upwards for a second and from the corner of her eye she noticed the look of recognition in Alex’s face. Ah, he understood the reference. “There’s a colleague of mine… she’s got similar lights. I never expected to meet another _Majesdanian_ in my life, to be honest.”

 

“Ma… Majesdanian? Is that what h—What I am?” Karolina asked, stumbling over the foreign word only slightly.

 

“I took the liberty of sending her a message, with a picture of you from the footage. Don’t worry, I told her you were an orphan who never met her parents and lived in a planet called _Gallea_.” At their inquisitive look she decided to elaborate. “That’s a planet in another galaxy, pretty far from here, the planet is pretty similar to Earth and their people do look similar to humans too. A little white lie, I know. But I wasn’t about to reveal your real name or precedence. I asked her for confirmation on whether I was right or not, whether your lights were Majesdanian or not.”

 

“And what did she say?” Karolina asked with bated breath.

 

“She said yes. She asked how it was possibly you didn’t know. Another tiny white lie, again, and said your parents had died when you were just a baby. No one knew, blah, blah, blah.”

 

“Clever lie. Thanks for not telling her where I am, I guess?” Karolina still wasn’t sure if that was a good idea or not.

 

“Trust me, considering what she sent me… it was a good idea to lie,” Carol stated, turning completely serious. “She sent me information, a retelling of what happened to Majesdane and its habitants and some of their traditions. I translated it into English for you, got the file right here…” Carol pulled out her phone and sent it over with just a couple of taps of her thumb. Karolina’s phone pinged when it received the file but Karolina didn’t even pull it out.

 

“I don’t think I can read it, if I’m honest… Right now I’m terrified it’s gonna be as bad as I think it is,” Karolina admitted, clenching her hands into fists.

 

“Want the cliff notes?” Carol asked. “You have the file so you can read it in detail whenever you feel ready.”

 

“Please,” Karolina nodded.

 

“According to my colleague, Majesdanians were your typical technological advanced civilization. Had good people, bad people and everythin’ in between, right? Beings all across the galaxy called Majesdane _‘the brightest planet in the galaxy’_ ‘cause their people had a very peculiar trait. They were beings of energy, as I’m sure you already figured out. Made quite the light show. ‘Till one day…one of their own betrayed ‘em all and sold ‘em out…a war criminal sold ‘em out in revenge… to the Skrulls.” Carol’s expression turned somber and Karolina saw recognition in her eyes.

 

“You know them? These Skrulls?”

 

“Yeah, I do, pretty well. Enough to know they’re not to be messed with,” Carol confirmed.

 

“A war criminal sold them out in revenge? Why?” Karolina frowned, unable to comprehend that piece of info.

 

“Revenge against their government for his sentence. Mixed in with greed and hatred? Well, that is a lethal combination.”

 

“So the Skrulls attacked Majesdane and killed them all? Or, most of them?” It would take time to wrap her head around the information she was receiving.

 

“Very few survived. My colleague survived ‘cause she was in the army and managed to get in the one escape ship.” Carol held up her index finger. “Only one ship managed to take off the planet. It’s insane, isn’t it?” The former pilot shook her head and lowered her hand once again. “After the bombs hit, the only Majesdanians left were in that ship. But Majesdane is no more, the planet doesn’t exist anymore.” A careful look took over Carol’s expression. “…According to the file, the military personnel left in that ship identified the war criminal and it was believed that when he escaped…he never left the Milky Way. There’s a picture in the file and before you ask, no, it’s not him,” she hurried to reassure her.

 

Karolina let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and closed her eyes for an instant, letting the relief sweep over her.

 

“Thank fuck!” The girl breathed out, immensely relieved. It felt like a weight was just lifted from her shoulders.

 

“Yeah, thank goodness for small mercies, right?”

 

“Yeah, actually. There’s a big difference between a murderer asshole with super villain plans and an asshole who caused the near annihilation of his entire species and destruction of his planet,” Karolina pointed out.

 

“Good point, kid,” Carol conceded, the corner of her lips curling upwards into a little smile.

 

“So…what’s the deal with these Skrulls? Do they just destroy planets for fun? Are they invaders? Or what?” Karolina asked, curious about that.

 

“Bit of both, to be honest. They’re a warrior race, Karolina, fightin’, invadin’, that’s what they do,” Carol summarized easily.

 

“Humans aren’t that much better, I guess, so we don’t get to judge, right?” Karolina rationalized after a moment.

 

“Kree ain’t fuckin’ saints either so yeah,” Carol nodded in agreement.

 

Her ignored coffee was lukewarm but Karolina drank it anyways, just to give herself time to put her thoughts in order.

 

“So what happened, with the ones left?” Karolina finally asked, curious.

 

“They all scattered across the universe, looking for new homes and safe heaven…”

 

Karolina nodded in understanding, going over the information she had received in her mind. It was a lot to take in and it would take time to assimilate it all but she appreciated having it.

 

“I guess the file has some more info?” She asked, tempted to just pull her phone out to read it right there but she was determined to do that later, when she was alone.

 

“Yeah, it’s more detailed…” Carol toyed with her empty coffee mug, unsure of what else to say. She could see the emotions flashing in Karolina’s eyes but she was afraid there was nothing else she could do to help her.

 

“You watched the footage, right?” Karolina suddenly asked, her eyes meeting the pilot’s.

 

“I did. Why?”

 

“Did Steve tell you who Jonah was? The fact that I killed my biological father and don’t even feel sorry for it because he was a fucking monster?” Karolina’s voice was flat, resigned and yet conflicted. What did that make her? He was a monster and he was her father. She didn’t feel sorry for killing him, he had to be stopped and frankly, he deserved it too. But where did that leave her? Karolina still felt ashamed and angry and guilty over her feelings.

 

From the corner of her eyes Carol noticed Nico seemed about ready to explode, the little goth was barely containing herself. The others didn’t seem much better either. Carol shot them a look, silently asking them to give her a chance before turning all her attention back to the younger blonde.

 

“Karolina, he was a monster… And you’re not him.” Carol leaned her elbows on the table and made sure Karolina’s attention was completely on her before she continued speaking. She wanted to drive her point home. “You are not him. What you did? What you had to do? You did what had to be done to stop a very bad man. Here’s a harsh truth about this world we live in… Sometimes, we can’t save everyone. Sometimes, bad guys get away. And sometimes? Sometimes, those bad guys fall dead at our feet in battle.” The look on her face told Karolina how much she understood that. “That doesn’t compare you to them, that doesn’t make you a monster. All it makes you is the person who took on that responsibility so the others didn’t have to. Listen to me good, kid… There is a huge difference between killin’ because you enjoy it or because you’re a selfish fuck…and killing because there is no other way to protect innocent life. There’s an entire fuckin’ galaxy of a difference, don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Not feelin’ sorry over his death doesn’t mean there’s somethin’ wrong with you, Karolina. It means you’re a fuckin’ human bein’ who did what had to be done in an extreme situation and your heart knows it but your mind’s messin’ with you. You are not like him and you’ll never be like him, kiddo. No matter what happens you won’t become him.”

 

The look in Karolina’s eyes told her she hit the nail in the head with that last comment.

 

“You have no idea, kiddo, how many of us fear that exact same thing… end up becomin’ our parents. But that won’t happen to you, I promise you that.”

 

“How’d you know that?” Karolina looked away, frowning at herself. She was fighting against herself so hard to believe Carol’s word, she wanted to believe her so much… but it was hard to just accept that, sometimes that took time…

 

Gentle familiar fingers cupper her face and ever-so-gently coaxed her to look up. Ocean blue eyes met dark loving eyes and Karolina could have sworn Stevie Nick’s Crystal begun to play in the background…although it was all in her head.

 

“Just like your therapist said…His sins aren’t yours to carry. You are not him. You are Karolina Dean; you are a good person, your own person. Your parents’ actions don’t define who you are. You’re allowed to be happy,” Nico’s voice was gentle and soft as she spoke, slowly coaching her, just like the good Dr. Whitmore had instructed her.

 

Because of course Nico had memorized and remembered.

 

“His sins aren’t mine to carry. What he was, is not who I am…” As Karolina’s eyes focused on Nico’s, everything else faded to the background. The only thing she could see was Nico’s eyes and the only thing she could hear was her soft voice, guiding her through the darkness… “I’m a good person, I am my own person…My parents’ actions don’t define me….” Nico gave her an encouraging look and never stopped repeating the words after her. “My parents’ actions don’t define. I define myself and… I’m allowed to be happy…”

 

It took her a second to register that their friends were repeating the words along with them, even Alex. Karolina knew she wasn’t alone: she knew they all struggled with the legacy of their parents’ deeds, their parents’ crimes. They all feared to become one day… But as they vocalized together, repeating the words over and over as one, Karolina felt something snap back into place within her and she remembered what Carol had said earlier. Being brave was a choice and she continued to choose to be brave… Her heart expanded with love for her family, her true family; they loved her for her without judgments, without demands. They struggled too but they had each other. Karolina wasn’t alone, she had them.

 

“I love you, guys,” Karolina finally said, blinking back tears. “And I love our family.”

 

“We love you too, Karo,” Molly smiled, teary eyed as well.

 

“Yeah, love you too, K.” Chase didn’t even try to hold back or hide his tears. Truth be told, as much as this moment had helped Karolina, it had also helped him begin to heal one of the cracks in his heart, a crack particularly related to his father. But he would only bring it up later to Gert when they were alone, because that moment wasn’t about him.

 

“We’ve got your back, Karolina,” Alex stated, giving her a brotherly look.

 

“Guess I love you all morons too,” Gert chimed in dryly. The emotion in her eyes betrayed her tone, though. For all her sarcasm and dry wit, Gert loved them all so much. They were her family, they were _her morons_ and she wouldn’t trade them for the world.

 

Everyone shared a good laugh at that.

 

“Do I really have to say it?” Nico gave her a raised eyebrow, her eyes glinting playfully.

 

“No…but I like hearing you say it,” Karolina giggled softly and a couple of tears did roll down her cheeks.

 

“Greedy,” Nico mockingly accused her and leaned in, pressing her dark lips against her beloved’s forehead and her lips lovingly. “I love you so much, Karrie,” the words were softly spoken against Karolina’s lips, filled with love and adoration.

 

Nico pulled her close and hugged her tight. Karolina wrapped her arms around her petite girlfriend and sighed: she felt lighter than she had felt in months. No, she wasn’t cured of her issues. But she felt loved and supported… Dr Whitmore would help with the rest. They didn’t hear Molly exclaim _‘group hug!’_ but they sure felt the warmth and affection when four pairs of arms were wrapped around them.

 

Carol observed them and smiled… Some things were never easy, some wounds were too deep and some scars never stopped aching… But those kids would be alright. She had faith in that.

 

*********************************************************

 

“How are we feelin’, kid?!”

 

Karolina simply lifted her hand and gave a thumb up without breaking her stride. Carol and Karolina were running on the beach, like every afternoon of that week as part of their work-out, and were on their way back to the Manor. It was a lovely day to run on the beach: the ocean was calm, the sun was beginning to set and the light breeze cooled the sweat on their skin.

 

The two blondes stopped and stretched thoroughly when they got to the Manor’s private beach. Their towels and water bottles waited for them on the deck’s table where they had left them earlier.

 

“Feelin’ good, Karolina?” Carol asked, wiping the sweat from her face with her towel.

 

“I’m good, I’m good,” Karolina replied and picked up her water bottle to drink some.

 

“Ready to fly?” Carol asked minutes later as they walked onto the beach.

 

“Super ready.” Karolina smiled eagerly and let out her lights. A blissful sigh escaped her lips: it always felt good to let out her lights.

 

Carol grinned as well and they took off, flying upwards until they passed through the clouds line so Karolina could recharge. If they stuck close to the clouds then the risk of being seen was minimal and Carol had taught Karolina a couple of tricks to hide among the fluffy ocean of clouds below them. The younger girl was immensely enjoying the chance to fly to her heart’s content while recharging. It was an incredible feeling that she couldn’t explain.

 

But everything changed in a second. Carol abruptly stopped mid-flight and ordered Karolina to fly back to the Manor…but the younger blonde wouldn’t bulge.

 

“Let me help, please,” Karolina practically begged her.

 

“Here.” Carol pulled out what seemed to be black wireless earbuds from her pocket and handed them to her. “Put them on and press the right one.”

 

Karolina was confused but she hurried to do as instructed. She put them on and as soon as her right index finger pressed on the right earbud, she felt the strangest sensation: like a million of invisible ants crawling over her face and scalp. It tickled slightly but it wasn’t bothersome at all and it was over in two seconds.

 

“The hell is this?” She asked after the sensation stopped. Bringing her hand up, her fingers came into contact with the strange material that formed the mask she was currently wearing. The mask covered the top part of her face, the sides and back of her head, her ears and the bridge of her nose, leaving her cheeks, mouth and chin uncovered. Following the smooth edges with her fingers Karolina realized the mask also covered her neck (ended right where neck and shoulder met) and it pushed her hair back, leaving it to flow freely on top of her head.

 

She looked a bit ridiculous wearing such a mask and her work-out outfit (black spandex shorts, matching sports bra and a blue t-shirt that had once belonged to Chase on top) but there really wasn’t time to worry about that…

 

“It’s one of my old masks…combined with Tony’s nano-tech,” Carol replied as she flew ahead. “You keepin’ up okay, kid?”

 

“Right behind you!” Karolina willed her body to absorb more energy, to fly faster and keep up as best as she could. She had never flown so fast before, or distances really, but she pushed those thoughts away and focused on the task. The mask protected her eyes perfectly, she could see with no problem, and Karolina figured there was some kind of built-in communicator because she could hear Carol (clad in her Captain Marvel suit, watching her transform was incredible!) clear as if they were standing in front of each other.

 

Karolina knew that Carol could probably leave her behind in a blink of an eye but she appreciated the fact that Carol didn’t. The good Captain was flying ahead of her, yes, but Karolina could still follow.

 

Carol made a sharp turn and swooped down, and Karolina followed, clenching her teeth and forcing her body to absorb more energy (the sun was hiding more with each passing second and that was worrisome) to keep up.

 

“Let me do the heavy liftin’, kid. You check the perimeter in case anyone needs help,” Carol ordered as she reached the wreckage first. “Keep everyone behind the red car. Gotta check this truck first ‘cause if there’s a leak, we’re screwed.”

 

A tanker truck and several other vehicles had participated in a pile-up in the highway and it was a mess! Several cars were piled-up near the tanker and over a dozen of other vehicles were spread around the highway because they had been hit or had hit each other in their haste to brake in time.

 

“Got it!” Karolina landed on the concrete among the scattered vehicles and begun to check on the people. The vehicles had been hit but most of the occupants seemed to be okay. Most were still able to move, at least. Ascending once again so she hovering 10 feet off the ground, Karolina raised her voice to get the people’s attention… Although she didn’t need to because her lights did the job just fine. “Please, everyone who is able to, move over to there! Keep behind that red car! For your safety, move over there!”

 

Karolina forced herself to ignore how people were gaping at her, staring up open-mouthed in some cases, as long as they kept moving and following her instructions. A high whimper of pain got her attention and Karolina descended quickly. It was a kid around her age and the poor girl was holding her arm against her chest, swaying dangerously on her feet.

 

“Is your arm injured?” Karolina asked her quickly. “What’s your name?”

 

“Anna. Think so…Really hurts,” the girl whimpered, her eyes filled with tears of pain.

 

“Okay, okay, hold on, Anna.” Without thinking twice, Karolina peeled off her t-shirt and begun tearing long strips of fabric, tucking some in the pocket of her shorts. “I’m gonna make a sort of sling for your arm, okay? Just until the EMTs arrive, okay?”

 

The girl nodded, looking sick and pale due to the pain. She whimpered and cried out as Karolina worked, apologizing several times as she tried to be gentle.

 

“Hey, you need a hand?!” A little group of teenage girls and boys shouted at her when she was finishing up with the girl.

 

“Please. Help her to the safe zone!” Karolina pointed to a spot behind the red car. “If none of you are injured, do me a favor and keep everyone there, okay?”

 

“No problem.”

 

The teens supported the girl so she could walk over to the safe zone and Karolina moved on to the next person who needed help. It didn’t take her much to make sure the area was clear since it seemed the worst injury was the girl’s possibly broken arm, most people simply had some bruises or a busted lip and they could still move. An older couple seemed to have a mild-concussion so just to be safe, Karolina made sure to support each one to the safe zone.

 

Carol was going a great job getting the people out of the piled-up cars after making sure the tanker wasn’t leaking any fuel (that would have been extremely dangerous) but Karolina still headed over once the perimeter was completely clear because they seemed to have gotten the worst hits. An older man had nasty bleeding gash on his forehead so Karolina grabbed the last piece of fabric from her pocket and pressed it against the wound as she supported him out of his vehicle. Some other men, who were uninjured, hurried to receive the man and escort him to the safe zone because the Captain was calling the glowing Kid.

 

Karolina ran to her side because Carol was checking on a man who laid on the hard concrete, immobile.

 

“He’s not breathin’. You know CPR, kid?” Carol asked her.

 

“I do, Captain!”

 

“You do the chest compressions, then,” Carol ordered as she moved to kneel besides the man’s head.

 

Karolina’s hands didn’t shake (despite her nerves) when she positioned them on the man’s chest and took the cue from the Captain to start the compressions and count out loud. Something clicked in her mind, in that moment. Despite her nerves, she knew what to do. Despite her nerves, Karolina was solid and steady as a rock, in that moment…The seconds stretched as they worked in tandem, Karolina almost expertly doing the chest compressions and Carol administering the kiss of life. That minute felt like forever until finally (thankfully) the man begun to give signals of life. He wasn’t fully conscious but he was alive! And they could hear the paramedics arriving and running towards them, instantly asking questions.

 

Carol communicated easily with the EMTs due to her experience although Karolina understood far more than she expected while she stood back and let them work. Apparently all those summers weren’t for nothing. Her eyes kept following the EMTs’ actions, unconsciously memorizing their words and motions as they treated all the injured people. She was mesmerized and it wasn’t until Carol’s hand touched her shoulder that Karolina even blinked and returned to reality. It was then she realized Carol was speaking to her and that night had already fallen. How much time had passed? How the hell hadn’t she noticed it and why was she still glowing?

 

“What?” Karolina asked since the older blonde’s words hadn’t registered in her mind.

 

“Said you did great ‘ere, kid,” Carol gave her a warm look and smile. The former pilot was filled with pride for the young woman. “Now I need ya to do one last thing for me.”

 

“Anything,” Karolina said automatically.

 

“Go home. Can you still fly?” Karolina nodded. “I’ll finish up ‘ere and meet you there later, okay? Can you do that?” Carol suddenly worried that Karolina may be too drained to fly home.

 

“I can, yeah,” Karolina assured her.

 

“You sure? Are you sure you can make it?” Carol pressed. The last thing she wanted was to put her in any risk and flying when drained was no joke.

 

“I can make it,” Karolina replied firmly, still feeling the adrenaline cursing through her veins.

 

“Okay. But if you get too tired on the way, you call me, okay? Just say call Carol and the com will connect us instantly,” Carol instructed her.

 

Karolina simply nodded, stepped away and ascended once more, flying higher and higher vertically until reaching the clouds line, putting what was left on the ground behind her. Carol had given her an order and she’d follow it. Karolina had never flown at night, not like this (and really floating around in their warehouse didn’t even count) at all and she kind of loved it. The moon was high in the sky, imposing and beautiful, and the ocean of lights below her made her appreciate the city at night far more than she usually did.

 

 

*********************************************************

 

Karolina didn’t expect to stagger as soon as her feet touched the ground but suddenly her vision was swaying and her lights actually flickered off as a sigh escaped from her lips. Exhaustion settled on her muscles and bones as she made her way up the deck steps slowly, one at a time. Her vision got clouded for a second when she reached the top and her feet staggered again, nearly sending her face first onto the deck.

 

Strong hands caught her in time, though and Karolina sighed relieved when Molly’s compassionate glowing eyes met hers.

 

“I got you, Karo. _Te tengo_ ,” Molly said and wrapped Karolina’s arm around her shoulders, wrapping her own arm around the taller girl’s mid-section.

 

“Thanks, Molls,” Karolina said, giving her an exhausted little smile.

 

It was then she noticed the rest of her friends. Alex was holding the back door open while Chase hurried to get on her other side, not that Molly needed help carrying her, the girl was so much stronger than all of them combined, but Chase wasn’t the type of guy who stood by and let others tend to his friends. Gert stood between Alex and Nico, looking worried and anxious. And Nico…Tired ocean blue eyes met dark worried eyes and Karolina was hit with the worry in Nico’s expression like it was a punch to the stomach. She hated to make Nico worry.

 

“Karolina…” The worry was even more evident in Nico’s voice when she breathed out her name.

 

“I’m fine. Just tired,” Karolina reassured her as she was half-carried by Molly and Chase through the kitchen and dining room on the way to the living room.

 

Her body landed gently on the couch and Karolina sighed, exhausted and drained. She could hear the others’ voices but they were all talking at the same time and it made her head hurt.

 

“Okay, everyone, quiet!” Nico commanded firmly, without raising her voice.

 

They all stopped talking at once but they still gathered around Karolina. Nico sat by her side and grabbed one of her hands, Gert and Molly on the other side of the couch and the boys sat on the coffee table. Even Old Lace was hovering behind the couch, just as worried as the rest of her pack.

 

“Are you okay? Are you injured?” Gert asked, keeping her voice low as to not overwhelm her friend.

 

Karolina simply shook her head, even if the motion made her head spin.

 

“No… Just drained,” she answered instead, deciding that moving was a bad idea. Yet, subconsciously, her body leaned against the oh-so-familiar warmth of the body next to her. “Just drained, that’s all.”

 

“And you still managed it fly home?” Nico asked softly. It had been so long since Karolina had drained herself like this… Heart hammering within her chest, Nico tried to force herself to calm down, to not worry. Karolina was fine, just exhausted. And she would be fine.

 

“Too much adrenaline. Didn’t hit me ‘till I landed,” Karolina replied, opening her eyes to look at her girlfriend. “Please, don’t worry, Nico. I’ll be fine.”

 

“It’s just been so long, Karrie…” Nico worried her lower lip and scooted closer to her on the couch.

 

“Dude, you’re a total bad-ass, Karo,” Molly grinned proudly at her and patted her on the knee. “You were incredible.”

 

“We saw it in the news,” Gert responded to the unasked question in her friend’s eyes. “You really were incredible, Karo.”

 

“You were. And that mask is awesome,” Chase added, giving her an equally proud look.

 

“Oh…” Karolina had forgotten she was still wearing the mask. Lifting her hand, her finger touched the right earbud and the tingling sensation let her feel the mask retracting.

 

“Awesome,” Molly, Chase and Alex breathed out at unison.

 

“Where did you get that?” Chase asked, mightily impressed.

 

“Carol gave it to me, it’s an old mask of hers.” Karolina removed the earbuds and held them out towards her girlfriend. “Hold this for me? Gotta return them later.”

 

“Sure.” Nico smiled softly and took the items from hand, pocketing the earbuds so no curious hands could reach them. Aka, Molly, Chase and Alex. “Do you need anything, babe?”

 

“Water, please?”

 

“On it.” Chase jumped to his feet and hurried to go get some, returning just seconds after.

 

“Look, guys,” Alex grabbed the remote and unmuted the TV, showing the news channel Gert had been watching prior to the news flash that had caused her to yell for her friends.

 

 _‘We’re still live from the freeway and hope to get word from Captain Marvel about the heroics witnessed today,’_ the reporter was speaking to the camera as they advanced.

 

“It’s all over the news,” Gert commented, checking in her phone. “Seems like everyone’s wondering who’s Captain Marvel’s new friend and praising them for what they did.”

 

They watched as the reporters in the area surrounded Carol, who was keeping the crowds back so the cops and firefighters and paramedics could do their jobs. The good Captain didn’t even try to hide her annoyance at the reporters and the Runaways laughed.

 

 _‘Three questions, no more. Then you all get outta the way!’_ the Captain finally conceded, not without laying down the rules.

 

 _‘Captain! What are you doing in LA?’_ A male voice shouted off camera.

 

 _‘Believe it or not, folks, even we need vacations,’_ Carol responded sarcastically.

 

 _‘Captain! Captain! Who’s your friend? Do we have a new hero in Los Angeles?’_ A female voice asked, rising above the other voices.

 

 _‘Los Angeles’ got plenty of heroes. Look at ‘em! They’re right there,’_ Carol clearly pointed at the paramedics, firefighters and police working the scene. _‘They’re the heroes you should be talkin’ about.’_

 

“Oh, good one!” Gert muttered, smirking.

 

The reporters kept shouting questions after questions and Carol didn’t hide her eye-roll, selecting one at random and pointing with her finger.

 

 _‘Captain, your actions today were still significant. The people who were here today are thankful for your intervention and your friend’s… What’s your friend’s name, so we can thank her?’_ Another female voice asked.

 

Carol seemed to consider the question for a second and they thought she just may ignore it all together… but then a dangerous smirk pulled at her lips.

 

“Oooohhh!” Molly breathed out teasingly.

 

 _‘I call her Lucy… Lucy in the Sky,’_ the Captain finally replied, still smirking. _‘Now please, clear the area—’_

 

Alex muted the TV once again and everyone looked back at their friend wide-eyed while Karolina basically choked with the water she was drinking.

 

“Duuude!” Molly exclaimed, a maniac glint in her eyes. “You just got a code name! Captain Marvel just gave you a superhero name!”

 

“Holy shit,” Chase breathed out, sharing Molly’s excitement. “You got named, K!”

 

Karolina simply gaped like a fish, stunned and it took her a good couple of minutes to react.

 

“Lucy in the Sky…” Nico smiled. “I like it. It’s very you,” she chuckled, amused.

 

“It’s…oddly cute,” Gert conceded, chuckling.

 

“And very fitting,” Alex added, laughing along.

 

“No way, guys…” Karolina couldn’t believe it. “I bet she was just joking. She knows I love that song so that’s all.”

 

“So?” Molly chimed in. “Even if she was, she still named you, Karo, and that’s awesome!”

 

“Aaaaand it’s trending in twitter already,” Alex said, not looking up from his phone. He held out the device to show them the screen. The hash tags _CaptainMarvelLA_ and _LucyInTheSky_   were quickly trending in California and the rest of the USA already.

 

Molly pulled out hers and opened her twitter app too, excited.

 

“Sorry, guys, but I’m too exhausted to really process this right now. I think I need to lie down,” Karolina finally admitted defeat.

 

“Let me help ya, K,” Chase hurried to stand up and get to her.

 

With Chase’s help Karolina walked upstairs to her bedroom, followed by Nico.

 

“You okay, K?” The boy asked once his best friend was settled on the bed.

 

“Yeah, thanks, C,” Karolina shot him a little tired smile.

 

“Get some rest, buddy,” Chase patted her knee and left the room, closing the door on his way out.

 

“You comfy, baby?” Nico asked and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“Yeah. But I think I may pass out soon,” the blonde replied, blinking slowly.

 

“I have an idea. May not be the same but it should help some,” Nico told her as she stood up and pulled out her Staff.

 

“What idea?”

 

“Just close your eyes.”

 

Nico grabbed her sunglasses from her dresser and put them on before activating her Staff. Her eyes reflected the light from the circle as Nico focused.

 

Even though her eyes were closed, Karolina saw the flash of blinding light through her eyelids that lasted only a second and then faded off.

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

Karolina opened her eyes and gasped as she saw the little fake sun floating in the air above the bed. It looked so real yet the light didn’t hurt her eyes.

 

“May not be as effective as the real deal but it should help some,” Nico explained. “Should last a couple of hours. Do you feel anything?”

 

It took a moment of concentration before a little smile spread across her lips because yes, she could feel her body absorbing energy from the fake sun. It didn’t feel the same, true, but it still felt good enough.

 

“Feels good, Nico. Thank you,” Karolina was incredibly thankful that Nico had thought of this and a tiny part of her did wonder when Nico had gotten that idea.

 

Nico pocketed her Staff and jumped onto the bed. She laid next to her girl and smiled sweetly at her.

 

Karolina’s heart skipped a beat because Nico had the prettiest smile.

 

“You get some rest, okay? I’ll save you some food, yeah?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Nico leaned in, pecked her on the lips sweetly and drew back, getting off the bed and back to her feet. It wasn’t until the door was closed behind her that Nico allowed herself to relax and sigh… She had worried so much. But Karolina was fine and her fake sun would at least give her back some of her energy. Karolina would be just fine.

 

*********************************************************

 

There was laughter coming from the dining room when Karolina approached, rested and freshly showered. She felt immensely better, still a bit tired but she wasn’t passing out from exhaustion. Her girlfriend really was a genius.

 

The Runaways were gathered around the dining room table with Carol, who was back in her work-out clothes. There were empty pizza boxes on the table and they were laughing at something, seemingly in good spirits.

 

“Hey,” Karolina smiled, happy to see them in a good mood, as she entered the room.

 

“Lucy!” Molly, Chase, Alex and Carol blew up, all laughing like children afterwards.

 

The blonde shook her head and laughed, amused by their antics and the fact that Carol was playing along.

 

“You’re all being ridiculous,” Karolina headed over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around the goth. “Thank you,” she told her and kissed her cheek. “You’re a genius.”

 

“Feel better?” Nico asked her, smiling up at her.

 

“Much better, thanks to you.” Karolina kissed her sweetly, ignoring the childish snickering of their friends. Her girlfriend flipped them the bird without looking and returned the kiss eagerly.

 

Molly and Chase started to sing _‘Nico and Karo sitting on a tree’_ between giggles, Alex snickered, Carol laughed whole heartedly and Gert rolled her eyes at them before smacking them both in the head.

 

“Hey!” Molly complained and glared at her sister.

 

“Leave them be,” Gert ordered them.

 

“Thanks, Gert,” Karolina smiled at her friend and sat on the empty chair next to her girlfriend.

 

“Here. We ordered the pizza you like,” Gert passed over the one box that was still closed.

 

“Oh thank you.”

 

“How you feelin’, kiddo?” Carol asked her, relieved to see her out and about.

 

“I feel good. Nico’s spell worked great,” Karolina replied between bites. She wasn’t sure if the pizza was that good (it was) or she was simply too hungry but it was delicious!

 

“Just glad it worked,” Nico placed her hand on Karolina’s thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze.

 

*********************************************************

 

Karolina stepped out onto the deck and closed the door behind her. Carol looked away from the night sky and at her from where she was sitting on the top railing.

 

“The night sky looks great from here,” the former pilot commented casually, looking back up fondly.

 

“You have actually travelled among the stars and across the galaxies, I bet this view is nothing compared,” Karolina commented back and leaned her butt against the railing, tucking her hands in her jeans’ pockets.

 

“Don’t underestimate this view, it’s still beautiful,” Carol corrected her gently.

 

“What is it like? Being up there?” Karolina asked, curious.

 

“It’s…breath-taking and endless…” Carol breathed out, a bit of longing bleeding through in her voice. “Terrifyin’, dangerous, lonely too but so immensely gorgeous at the same time…Ya know?”

 

“Do you miss it? That is why you’re always coming and going, isn’t it?” Karolina inquired even though she was pretty sure she was right.

 

“Sorta, yeah.” Carol chuckled. “I’m not really the settlin’ down type, kiddo. I’m always aiming to go…faster and further, always further…” The former pilot shrugged. “At least for now, who knows in the future, right?”

 

“Keeping an open mind is always a good thing,” Karolina chuckled and nodded in understanding of the older woman’s point.

 

Carol looked back at her and Karolina noticed worry and sorrow in her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, Karolina,” the older woman finally said.

 

“Sorry for what?”

 

“For today. We worked-out for hours, I kept pushin’ you and then… I shouldn’t have asked ya to fly home alone,” Carol told her ruefully. “I should’ve seen you were far more drained than it seemed, I should’ve known better. It was a stupid dangerous thing to do, leavin’ you to fly home alone.”

 

“Don’t apologize, please, Carol. I didn’t realize how drained of energy I was either, not until I landed here and almost fell flat on my face,” Karolina chuckled, but the former pilot didn’t. “It’s been such a long time since I got so drained, that I didn’t realize either. So you have nothing to apologize for, okay? Besides, I wanted to help. I asked you to let me help and I’m thankful for that.”

 

“Still… I was in charge back there, it was my responsibility. And I should’ve known better. I am sorry, Karolina.”

 

“And I’m sorry Nico chewed you out so we’re even, I think,” Karolina smiled at the surprise in the pilot’s eyes. “Yeah, she just told me. Nico can be protective…”

 

“Don’t tell anyone I said this but your little goth girlfriend can be kinda scary when she’s pissed,” Carol admitted, mirth dancing in her eyes although she wasn’t exactly joking. The small girl had been kinda scary and only Molly had managed to calm her down.

 

Karolina let out a fully belly laugh at that.

 

“Yeah, you’re not the first to say that,” the younger blonde commented.

 

“I’m not surprised, at all,” Carol finally laughed. “Apologies aside… Out there, you kept your head in the game, you helped people. You were great today, Karolina. And I’m proud of you, kiddo,” she added sincerely.

 

“Thanks, I guess… I like helping people, I guess,” Karolina shrugged.

 

“Where did you learn first aid?” Carol asked suddenly, truly curious about it.

 

“For like…8 years I participated in the summer camps of the church and aced all the first aid curses they offered,” Karolina wasn’t quite able to hide the resentment in her voice when she mentioned the church but she didn’t mention it so Carol didn’t say anything either. “Guess I at least learnt something useful, right?”

 

“Did you enjoy them? Doing the curses, I mean.”

 

“Yeah, I did. A lot, actually. Like I said, I like helping people,” Karolina shrugged again, unsure of where the conversation was going.

 

“One should nurture one’s talents…just sayin’,” Carol commented, giving her a pointed look.

 

“Really?” Karolina’s eyebrow rose questioningly.

 

“That’s all I’m sayin’, kiddo,” Carol drawled almost lazily, looking amused by the bafflement and interest she could see in the kid’s eyes.

 

The silence went on unbroken for a while after that Carol begun to point out constellations and started to share stories about the stars and the planets and what they really looked like in person. Karolina listened like an eager little girl, curious and entertained by the older woman’s stories and jokes.

 

Eventually Karolina slumped against the railing and sighed tiredly. She felt much better but it didn’t mean she didn’t need rest and most importantly, sunlight. But the moon was still high in the sky, almost mocking her for depending on its sunny counterpart.

 

“It’s been a long while since I drained myself so bad… Gotta up my training, specially my flying,” Karolina thought out loud.

 

Carol hummed in understanding and nodded, a plan forming in her mind.

 

“We can do that…make you stronger, and last longer. I can teach you how to hoard energy so you don’t drain yourself so badly at night. We can practice flyin’ maneuvers, offensive and defensive, sharp turns, deep dives, the whole shebang!” Carol smirked, both the pilot and the mentor in her feeling excited at the idea. “Hell, I can train you better than army-boys like Steve ever got trained,” she added and laughed at her own joke. Sure, she and Steve bantered all the time, the ages-old Air Force vs. Army rivalry, but it was all in good nature.

 

“Really? You’d do that?” Karolina asked, surprised. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t want a mentor, someone who could really teach her to control and best use her powers. But in the week she had known the older blonde, she had never expected or even thought that Carol would offer such a thing.

 

“Sure! Am stickin’ ‘round for a while so we can go crazy!” Carol nodded, excited by the prospect. It had been a long time since she got to mentor anyone (mostly her own fault for not sticking around for long anywhere) and she did enjoy it.

 

“I don’t wanna pry but why are you staying for a while?” Karolina asked, curious.

 

“Just between us?” The older woman waited until Karolina nodded. “I needed a break, that’s true but also the Avengers asked me to look into some things… Can’t disclose details, sorry. But yeah…”

 

“It’s alright, I don’t need details. But is it something bad?” Karolina frowned, feeling a pang of worry.

 

“For a change, no. It’s not a bad thing at all,” Carol replied and shot her a little smile.

 

“Okay.” Karolina hesitated for a second but then she smiled and looked at the older woman. “I’m glad you’re staying, Carol…even though we haven’t known each other for long, I like having you around. I can’t wait to learn more from you.”

 

Carol smiled.

 

“I like havin’ you around too, kiddo.”

 

*********************************************************

 

The following month was tough for Karolina but oh so gratifying. Carol took training seriously and didn’t go easy on her at all. Her methods worked, though, because Karolina was improving immensely under her tutelage. Molly joined their training when she could and the younger girl was elated because she didn’t have to hold back with Carol, the woman could take everything she had and more without even blinking.

 

The weekend Steve visited they (Carol, Steve, Karolina, Molly and Chase) all hit the training course at the C Ranch while Nico, Gert and Alex watched from the sidelines. It was a very fun afternoon even if the kids ended slumped on the ground trying to recover their breath. Somehow Molly had convinced Steve to teach her how to throw his shield. No one knew how she managed that feat but Steve had agreed and everyone had a great time watching him teach her until she got it right.

 

That particular evening Karolina was in her bathroom after a nice shower, rehearsing in her mind what she’d say to her girlfriend that night when they were alone while she dried her body and hair. She had something important to discuss with Nico, something that she had been considering for the past month… She truly wanted her opinion before making a decision, though.

 

“Karrie?” Nico’s voice floated through the door, startling her out of her thoughts.

 

“Be right out, babe!” The blonde answered instantly, barely raising her voice.

 

Karolina put on her clothes, pulled her still damp hair into a bun and exited the bathroom, automatically smiling when she saw her girlfriend. Nico had just returned from training (she was still wearing her training robes) right on time to have a shower too and dinner.

 

“Hey you.”

 

Her smile vanished, though, when she saw what the smaller girl was holding in her hand.

 

“I was going to show you those tonight when we were alone, Nico,” Karolina hurried to reassure her. The last thing she wanted was Nico to think she was hiding things from her.

 

Nico held up the printed papers she had found on their dresser and gave her a raised eyebrow.

 

“Is this somethin’ you’re considerin’?” The goth chose to ask, her tone carefully neutral.

 

“It is something I’m considering, yeah. Haven’t made a decision yet.” Karolina sat on the edge of the bed and worried for lower lip nervously as she stared at her girlfriend. “I promise you, Nico, I only printed those this morning and I was going to show them to you tonight. I just wanted to wait until we were alone, that’s all.”

 

Nico mentally slapped herself. Her surprise and tiredness had made her girlfriend nervous and that was the last thing she wanted.

 

“I’m not mad or anything, Karrie, I promise,” Nico relaxed her stance and sat in front of her, holding out the papers. “I’m not upset. Just surprised…and curious too. I didn’t know you were thinkin’ about this.”

 

Karolina’s eyes searched in her girlfriend’s eyes, needing reassurance that Nico wasn’t upset. Nico held her gaze, reached out to grab one of her hands and entwined their fingers, giving her hand a playful squeeze. The blonde seemed to find the reassurance she needed because a little smile tugged at Karolina’s lips and she reached out with her free hand to grab the papers from the goth. Karolina looked down at them, even though she had nearly memorized the info she had gotten online about becoming an EMT.

 

“You’re not really mad?”

 

“No,” Nico shook her head. “I’m curious, though. Are you really considering this?”

 

“I am, yeah… I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I’d like your opinion, though. What’d you think? Am I crazy?” Karolina asked.

 

“I… I got caught off guard, I admit. But now that the surprise is wearing off…” Nico smiled slowly and reassuringly. “I’m thinkin’ that you’re perfectly sane, Karrie, and that you’d make an amazing EMT.”

 

“Really?” Karolina couldn’t believe it. She almost expected Nico to tell her she was insane for even contemplating it but here she was, being as incredibly supportive as always.

 

“Yeah! You certainly have the heart for it. You’d be amazing, baby!”

 

“I don’t know if amazing but I’d like to try, at least,” Karolina shrugged, not quite as convinced as her girlfriend seemed to be.

 

“Karolina… You’d be amazing,” Nico repeated firmly. “Your…Your light – I don’t mean like your literal light though that’s pretty cool too. But the light inside you, that warmth, that openness, that’s everything that I love about you. That’s what makes you who you are,” her vehement words were spoken from the heart and Karolina almost couldn’t believe her ears. “When you put that beautiful heart of yours on something, it’s… it’s magical to watch, Karrie.”

 

“Nico…” Karolina was swooning and there was no denying it…Nico always knew just what to say to reach her heart and put her mind at ease.

 

“You don’t need my opinion or permission… but if you want if anyways then know I think you’d be amazing. You’re extraordinary, Karrie. And I’ll support you on every step of the way.”  
“Thank you, baby, I… half the time I think I’m insane for even considering it but the other… I think I could actually make it, you know? I think I’ve been driving myself nuts lately…but a part of me thinks I could make it. And having your support means everything to me, Nico,” Karolina told her, elated and relieved.

 

“I’ll always support you, babe. When are you gonna apply? Are you gonna tell the others? Or Carol?”

 

“I am gonna apply but…kinda don’t wanna jinx it by saying anything before being accepted into the program or not, you know?” Karolina wasn’t a superstitious person but in that moment… she only wanted Nico to know. Specially if she failed getting into the program. At least then she’d get to lick her wounds in private and only Nico would know.

 

“Okay, then. We won’t say anything,” Nico winked at her and wiggled their joined hands playfully.

 

Karolina shot her a little grin and looked down at the papers she was still holding. She didn’t know if she would even be accepted…but after everything that had happened…Karolina had learnt to trust her instincts. She’d never know what’d happen if she didn’t at least try. Her gut was telling her to go for it. Her gut told her it was the right path. She wanted it and she would try her very best.

 

Karolina chose to be brave one more time.

 

*********************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT READ::: Hope you enjoyed this one-shot, folks!! Part 10 is already written on paper, I will start typing it tomorrow (probably) while I continue writing Part 11! I am SUPER excited about your reactions to this one-- 8 and 9 are super important for the future of our girls and I truly hope you enjoyed them. 
> 
> ALSO! If anyone wants to follow me on twitter (@AlexMcLeod1992). Sometimes I post stuff related to the one-shots, mostly comments (and there's also a lot of gay shit, lol) But if you wanna talk or whatever, feel free to hit me up in twitter.
> 
> Once again, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. If you liked it, please, leave a kudos and a comment. Thank you all for all the love you give me! :)


End file.
